Follow The Owl
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: "What's the big deal about a tweet from J. K. Rowling?" Kate Beckett finds out thanks to Richard Castle.


_I had this idea around the beginning of June, but I never finished it until now. Thank you to my friend, Nikki (Hallow777) for editing this story. _

_The story is inspired by two of my favorite things, which I do not own, Castle and Harry Potter. Plus Richard Castle is inspired by J.K. Rowling, and Andrew Marlowe and Terri Miller are huge Harry Potter fans. If you don't believe me, check TerriEdda on twitter, and go to RichardCastle . net . _

_I hope you like the story! _

* * *

><p>All day they were filling out paperwork, no cases for two days. Though that didn't stop Castle from visiting Beckett. He was sitting in his usual spot, right next to her desk, while she was filling out the last of the papers. To find something to do, he picked up his iPhone to try to play Angry Birds, and ended up getting an alert. Sometimes Castle would select mobile alerts on Twitter to people he followed to make sure he was updated, and not miss a tweet from them. Though he didn't do this often because he would receive too many alerts.<p>

Beckett heard the sound of the alert, and looked at him. Castle had a bright smile on his face, almost like the 12-year old expression he has sometimes. She wanted to ask him but Beckett waited to see if he would say some thing to her.

"Look at this, Beckett," he said turning to her and handing his iPhone.

"What am I suppose to look at?"

He pointed at the screen.

"That's a text message from Twitter."

"So?"

He shakes his head with a bit of disappointment.

"Do you see whose tweet it is?"

She nods. "What's the big deal about a tweet from J.K. Rowling? Next to her being well known for writing a popular book series."

He sighed. If his daughter was there, she would have understood, but she was busy with school and Castle knew he couldn't disturb her now.

"Unlike me, J.K. Rowling doesn't tweet much, and when she does it's usually the same thing but it's still interesting to see her tweets."

"So what does she say normally?"

"She says, quote: This is the real me, but you won't be hearing from me often I'm afraid, as pen and paper are my priority at the moment. End quote."

"Well, you always seem to have a lot of time on your hands, but she doesn't. I understand not being able to tweet because you're busy. That's why I don't use Twitter even after all your insisting," she said.

He gave her a look, and she gave one back.

"Or maybe it's because you don't want to stop talking…"

"Aw, come on, Beckett… Anyways, this tweet is special because it's different."

She looks back at his iPhone to read the tweet.

"She wrote, quote: I can confirm this is also the real me: youtube .com/jkrowlingannounces. You can follow pottermore for all the details. End Quote."

He cut her off before she could mention anything more.

"See, I knew there was going to be something new coming out soon."

"Really? Are you just saying that now, or is it because you were betting on it?"

"You wound me. I wasn't betting at all," he said looking hurt.

"I'm sorry, with your track record…"

"Well, I didn't. Alexis and I are big fans of J.K. Rowling."

When she heard that it made her smile, because she knew.

"That's really nice that you two have that in common."

"You should have seen how happy Alexis was to meet J.K. Rowling in London a while back. They had this special reading event that she went and also signed books after. That's how we met her. Alexis didn't want to have special privileges, so we stood in line and waited for our turn to get Alexis' book to be signed."

"You didn't get a book signed by her for yourself?"

"Nah… okay, alright, I did get a book signed by her too. She actually knew me which was surprising."

"That is surprising," Beckett said with a joking tone.

He gave her an annoyed look.

"Why was it surprising," she said.

"Well, first off, she more well known than I am, and two she lives in the U.K. So I didn't figure she would know much about me because I lived in the U.S."

"Ah…" she smiled.

"Similar to you, she read my books when she was feeling a bit depressed about her life, around the time she started to think of Harry Potter, and writing the series. She told me that she loved mysteries, and that she hoped that Alexis and I could have lunch with her and her family later. We all knew the drill to make sure the press didn't know about it. Though afterwards we didn't really keep in touch. Though she promised she would come by in the future for my poker night with my writer buddies when she started something new," Castle said.

"So you think that because she's starting something new, that she might come to the U.S. just go to your poker night?" Beckett said skeptically.

"We've met J.K. Rowling twice, any thing can happen."

"What if your luck has run out?"

"Nah, I really think she'll come. I'm sure of it."

At that moment Castle receives a text message from someone he was hopeful would contact him, J.K. Rowling.

"Are you ready to be lose in the poker game? If I remember you have games on Tuesday nights, are you having one tomorrow night? I hope so, that way I can keep my promise. Please reply when possible. JKR," he read from his phone.

"Beckett, do you think you have time to come to the poker game tomorrow night? If not, make time. Another favorite author of yours is going to be there!" Castle told her excitedly.

"Who may that be, Castle?" said Beckett.

He let her look at the text message.

"Is this real?" she said with a questionable look.

"Yeah, it is," he said.

"Then I'll be there. Will your poker buddies be there tomorrow night too?"

"Two are likely but who knows. I still need to text them. Either way it should be a good night."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'll be playing poker with two amazing women, that's why."

Beckett rolls her eyes, and then responded, "Well, I would recommend checking out that link on her tweet before, replying back to her. She might be expecting a response about it."

"You just want to know more about what Jo has up her sleeve, don't you?"

"What if I do?" said Beckett.

"You're a Harry Potter nerd!" said Castle smiling. While Esposito, and Ryan were walking by, "Feed the owls, I knew it." Esposito being nearer to Castle responded with his normal "Feed the birds" figuring it was the same idea.

Beckett begins to smile at his comment. "Not as much as you, apparently."

Right around the time she responds, Castle starts using Beckett's computer to get onto the site that the tweet mentioned. What they didn't notice was that Ryan and Esposito were ahead of them. "What are you doing Castle?" said Beckett finally realizing what he was up to.

"You told me to check the link before I replied!" said Castle. "That's exactly what I'm doing right now." Beckett sighed but still had a smile on her face.

"I didn't think you were going to check right now on my computer. We're at work. Can't you do this later?" said Beckett.

"I know you want to know just as badly as I do what this is all about. Please…" said Castle giving her a puppy-eyed look.

"Fine, just a quick look, and then we have to go back to work," said Beckett. They both look at each other, and Beckett nods that Castle could push the play button.

"_Thirteen years after the first Harry Potter book was published…"_ This is how the video began.

After a few seconds went by, Jo said _"I'm still receiving letters every week…_"

"I know exactly what she means. I still get letters from fans…" said Castle. Then Beckett gave him a look that cut him off. "Okay, we'll keep listening."

"No I gave you that look because she must get more letters than you do."

Castle chuckles, "Yeah, you're right."

Then they kept listening to the video. Castle later responded, "Always" when J.K. Rowling said "Thank you" to her fans. As soon as both of them heard "_online reading experience unlike any other_," Beckett looked over at Castle to see his reaction to the video. He had a childlike look on his face, almost like he was five years old and it was Christmas morning.

"Wait, did she say eBooks of the Harry Potter series?" said Castle and Beckett in unison. They both looked at each other quickly and kept watching the video. They got to the end, and they had looks of confusion on their faces. "What does she mean, "_Follow the owl_"?" said Beckett.

"I think I know. Remember when Ron says something about why they couldn't follow the butterflies…" said Castle trying to think.

"What if we just click the owl on the video?" said Beckett.

"It can't be that easy…" he says while clicking the owl on the video. It sends them to another page. They were on the official Pottermore site. At that moment, Castle decided to also go onto his iphone. "What are you doing?" said Beckett.

"I need to see if I can register my e-mail on my iphone, so you can use the site," said Castle.

"Did you notice this thing on the side?" said Beckett pointing to the right side of the computer screen. It made Castle pull his head up from his iphone to the screen.

"Even though it's going to be open officially in October. Here it says that, "_Come back on 31st July to find out how you can get the chance to enter Pottermore early._"

In the background they hear, "I got it!" said Esposito. Ryan rushes over to his computer. "No way, man. It won't let me do anything!"

Castle and Beckett turn their heads toward them. "What are you two talking about?" Esposito, and Ryan look at each other, "Nothing."

"Look, it's letting me submit my e-mail!" said Castle looking at his iphone. Beckett was looking at her computer, and trying to click the "Submit your e-mail" button.

"Shut the front door, this can't be happening!"

He looked at her and then the computer screen. "What's wrong?"

"It won't let me register my e-mail…"

He notices the sad look on Beckett's face, and smiled because he felt "Felix" was on his side. "Look at my magic," he pushes the button, and it registers Beckett's e-mail.

"Thanks," Beckett said looking at Castle.

He looked back to her and said, "Always."

Now that their e-mails were both registered, Castle decided it was a good time to text back to J.K. Rowling. As soon as he started, he stopped. He didn't know what he could respond back to her.

"You're a writer. I'm sure you'll figure something to reply back to her," Beckett said while going back to her paperwork.

"But this is J.K. Rowling!" he said.

"So, you've met her two times, and don't have a word to say to her."

"I knew you would be jealous…"

"I'm not jealous!" she said while crunching up a piece of paper.

"I think you are!"

"No I'm not!"

He decides to stop there. There's no use to keep it up. He had no other thing that he could convince her to admit it, yet.

"Well, you should be, because you're meeting her tomorrow."

He typed a text response back to J.K. Rowling, and he got a quick reply.

"She thinks it's funny that we were able to sign up our e-mails so quickly because the server broke an hour ago with so many trying to register. She says she's not sure if she can get a flight for tomorrow night, but if next week was alright," said Castle.

"I don't mind, as long as we don't have a case then…" said Beckett.

"But couldn't we hold the case till the next day so she could come for the poker game next week?" he said.

"Castle! Alright, fine. I'm only agreeing because I actually want to meet her," she said.

"Like I said…" Beckett cut him off by putting a finger on his lips. Then she gets closer to him. So close, he thinks she wants to snog right there at her desk. But that was just his head running on his fantasies. He does get something just as good. She kisses him. "You are just happy that you get a chance to meet J.K. Rowling."

"What if I want to say thanks to one of my favorite authors?" said Beckett with a smirk, and a sexy voice near Castle's ear.

Breathing quickly, he responded, "Who?"

"The only magical owl at this place," she says laughing. He still looks a bit confused. "You."

"I think I saw over there a broom closet…"

"Castle!" she says almost annoyed, and starts laughing again.

* * *

><p><em>Any feedback is greatly appreciated!<em>


End file.
